christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Howard Langston
Howard Langston is the protagonist of the 1996 film Jingle All the Way. Biography Howard is first seen driving to Jamie's karate class graduation ceremony, but is caught in traffic and is pulled over by a police officer after violating traffic, which causes him to miss his son's graduation ceremony. After he arrived home, Howard decides to fulfill Jamie's Christmas wish, a Turbo Man doll, which is from his favorite TV show every kid wants. The next day, while waiting for the toy store to open, he meets Myron Larabee, a postal worker who is getting a Turbo Man doll for his son too. After the toy store opens, they became rivals as they try to find one, but realize that they are all sold out. At the mall, he and Myron try to get one, but ultimately failed. Howard meets a Mall Santa who tries to give him one but he reveals to them that they're con men in red suits as he gets into a fight with them. After they're all arrested by the police, Howard discovers that his car runs out of gas and tries to call Jamie. After an argument with him on the phone, Howard goes to a diner as Myron reveals that his father never got what he wanted. After hearing a Turbo Man competition announcement on the radio, they continue their rivalry once again and entered the radio station to get a Turbo Man doll, but they realize that the prize is a gift certificate and the police try to arrest them, but they escape before the bomb in the package explodes. Howard arrives home after discovering that he is now unable to get the doll in time. However, Howard goes to his neighbor Ted's house to steal the one that he bought for his son, Johnny, but realizes that he is doing something wrong and decides to return it, but he is chased by Ted's reindeer and his wife, Liz, and Ted catch him for stealing the doll. After Ted, Liz, and Jamie leave for the parade, Howard tries to hurry to it, but he gets chased by the police officer for drenching his coffee on him. He tries to hide, but they think he's the actor and is stripped, dressed as Turbo Man who will give a special edition Turbo Man doll to a child. Howard chooses Jamie and gives it to him. However, before he can reveal his identity to him, Myron shows up as Turbo Man's archenemy, Dementor, so he can take it as Jamie is forced to flee and Myron goes after him. After Myron successfully takes it, he falls onto the police float. Howard finally saves Jamie by using his jet pack. Howard then reveals his true identity to Jamie and Liz after Myron is caught by the police, who take the doll away from him. However, after hearing that Myron wants it for his son on Christmas, Jamie gives it to him, saying that he has the real Turbo Man at home; Howard and Myron reconcile as they finally become friends, and Howard is declared a hero. At the end of the film, Howard puts the star on top of the tree. Liz then remarks that all Howard went through for Jamie that days shows how much he loves Jamie. However, when she asks Howard what he got her, Howard is shocked to discover that, in his quest to get Jamie the Turbo-Man action figure, he forgot to get a present for Liz. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Fictional characters